deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs. King K. Rool
Bowser VS King K. Rool.png|Apro319 Bowser VS K. Rool Fanmade.png|Agentrockluxury3 backgrounder (94).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon bowser vs. rool.png|Hipper Bowser VS King K Rool-Puas.png|PuasLuisZX King k rool bowser.jpg Bowser vs King K. Rool is the seventh episode of the first season of Bon's What If? Death Battles. It features Bowser from the Mario series against King K. Rool from the Donkey Kong Country series. Interlude Wiz: Mario, Donkey Kong, two of gaming's most famous characters. Boomstick: And every iconic hero, needs an iconic villain. Wiz: Bowser, King of the Koopas. Boomstick: And King. K Rool, King of the Kremlings. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win, a-! Wait, hold on, before we begin, we have decided to bring their minions into the battle, so, let's find out who would win, a Death Battle! Bowser Wiz: When Peach is saved and the cake is eaten, the Mushroom People continue with their lives normally, that is, until Bowser returns! Bowser: Did somebody say the King of Awesome!? Boomstick: Bowser was born as one of the Seven Star Children along with Donkey Kong, the moon punching Monkey, Wario, the ugliest bastard you will ever see, Yoshi, the cutest bastard you will ever see, Luigi, the shy sidekick, Peach, the one he kidnaps every other day, and Mario, his life long enemy. And to try and beat that pesky plumber, he uses various attacks. His most basic being his fire breath, which he can manipulate into attacks such as his fireballs. They really tend to 'heat' up the competition. Hehe. Wiz: His most basic foot soldiers are his Goombas and Koopas, which have fought on here before, the Goombas are complete idiots, while the Koopas are complete cowards. And there are also different versions of these two minions. Boomstick: Like the Para Koopas and Para Goombas, and let's remember the fact, that Para Goombas can shit out babies and use them as weapons! Awesome... Wiz: Back to Bowser, please? He also has a very sturdy shell. Boomstick: It's hard as hell! Wiz:...let's just continue with the anaylis. And back to his shell, it is extremely durable. And then there is his Ground Pound attack. Boomstick: An attack so powerful, Bowser can destroy bricks with his ass! See Wiz, I told you it was possible! ''' Wiz: ....just seriously shut up, he also has the flying koopa slam, in where he grabs his opponent, jumps into the air with him, and takes him back down to the earth with him. '''Boomstick: But that doesn't mean he doesn't have weaponry! This is where his hammers come in, in which he seems to have an endless supply of. And to get around, he has a sick car.....and a flying pod with a clown face on it..... Wiz: And then there are his transformations, he has had many over the years, but we are using his most well known, his first being Dry Bowser, a complete Skeleton version, how he is alive is beyond me. Boomstick: And then there is Meowser in which he gets after using the Super Bell, and looks like a bloody cat! Wiz: And then there is Giga Bowser.... Shows Bowser's trophy head breaking, revealing Giga Bowser. Boomstick: There we go! Now that's a transformation. Wiz: A transformation that last 8 seconds.... Boomstick: OH COME ON! Wiz: Bowser is quite impressive, but his win-lost record isn't. He has lost to Mario multiple times. Boomstick: Yet, he still goes to meet them for go kart racing! Anyways, Bowser is, and forever will be, one of the most memorable gaming villains. Bowser: Showtime! King K. Rool. Wiz: King K. Rool is the head honcho of the Kremling Krew. Boomstick: Who rips off Mortal Kombat because everything that should be spelled with a C, is spelled with a K. To be honest, his plan isn't even that evil, I mean, stealing bananas? Really? Wiz: Well, it has been stated by someone at Rare that the reason King. K Rool stole the bananas so that the Kongs would starve to death, so he could inherit the island. Boomstick: Really? Damn! That's kinda dark for a Nintendo game...then again, they did bring us Giygas and Zero-Two, so I should not be surprised. And thus, began Donkey and Diddy's quest to get the bananas. Wiz: And they did, leaving K. Rool defeated on his boat, but he came back, and some how kidnapped Donkey Kong! Y'know, that gorrila who punches the moon out of orbit? Boomstick: And then Diddy and Dixie had to save the bananas and Donkey Kong! And they did save him! And then he kidnapped Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong! And then, after they were saved again, he kidnapped all the kongs except Donkey Kong! I mean, you kidnapped him the past two times, why not now? Dumbass.... Wiz: His main weapon is his crown, which he can throw like a boomerang...for some reason...Speaking of weapons, after his first defeat, he came back under the name of Kaptain K. Rool, while in this form, King K. Rool uses a high-tech blunderbuss that could be used as a vacuum, also allowing K. Rool to move at high-speeds, turn invisible, fire spiked Kannonballs and poisonous gases that could affect the Kongs in many ways: the blue gas freezes them, the red gas makes the Kongs move slowly, and the purple gas reverses the game's controls. Boomstick: But Diddy and Dixie still defeated. So, he came back, again under the name of Baron K. Roolenstein, I don't know if that name is shitty or awesome. Wiz: As Baren K Roolenstein, he has a helipack, and electrocutes the ground. And after his third defeat, he came back in Donkey Kong: 64. he came back under the name of King Krusah. K Rool. In this form, he can use his gloves as boomerangs, can create shockwaves on the ground by slammin it, and is huge in this form! Seriously, he used to be slightly bigger then Donkey Kong, but now is enormous. Boomstick: And then there is his ultimate weapons, the first being the Blast-o-Matic, a huge-ass cannon that can destroy Kongo Island with ease, and then there is the Crystal Coconut, which has shown to do many different things, it can heal wounds, can see where anyone is, can let people use their wild moves, which are giant boosts, and even make the user invincible, damn! And he also has the Crystal Banana, which let's him grow giant, breathe fire, create rough weather, spit mines, and can even make it rain meteors. DAMN! Wiz: Going back to wild moves, K. Rool also has his Jet Barrels, however, he is still defeated by the Kongs nearly every other day. Boomstick: Well, was, after being replaced by retarded tiki masks.... King K. Rool: I've been waiting a long time for this moment, soon, Donkey Kong and his pretty little island will be...no more. Fight. It was a peaceful day on Kongo Island, the smell of fruit brightened the land, that was until the Kremlings attacked.... A Kremling stuffed Diddy Kong, who was protecting the banana hoard, into a barrel, they grabbed all the bananas and rushed back to King K. Rool's lair. Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom.... Bowser was sitting in his throne room, bored, until the two Mario Bros. bust through his door. Mario: Alright-a you koopa creep, give her back! Bowser: What are you talking about chump? I don't have Peach! Mario: Of course you do, your literally, the only guy who kidnaps her! Bowser: I said I don't have her! Wait, SOMEONE ELSE KIDNAPPED HER? THAT'S MY JIG, I AM GOING TO DESTROY THAT LOSER! KAMEK, GET THE TROOP READY, WERE GOING TO WAR! Luigi: Is the- Bowser: SHUT UP GREEN MARIO! Meanwhile on King K. Rool's ship.... Kremling: Sir! We have stolen the bananas from the Kongs, but we have found the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom hidden inside them. Peach attempted to wiggle her self out of the chains. King K. Rool: Ah, good, I will take her to be my queen. Kremling: Very good sir. King K. Rool removed the bit of duct tape on her mouth. Princess Peach: GAH, LET GO OF ME YOU OVER-GROWN ALLIGATOR! K. Rool moaned and put the duct tape back over her mouth. King K. Rool: Screaming and whining...like most women, right? A chuckle came out of the Kremling. That was until a giant turtle landed on top of him. King K. Rool: What?! Who are you?! Bowser: I should be asking that to you, over-grown alligator! King K. Rool: Weird, the girl over there just used that same insult.... Bowser: Yeah...she's around me a lot... King K. Rool: Well, there is only one way to settle this, meet me on top of the ship where we will duel! Bowser: Alright, scumbag! K. Rool walked in to the deck of the ship, impatiently awaiting Bowser, until Bowser popped up from the ground, breaking the floor, both got into fighting positions. FIGHT! King K. Rool: Get em Kremlings! Suddenly, a hoard of kremlings appeared and ran towards Bowser. Bowser: Hey! You said it would be a one on one duel! No matter, Koopa Pack, Attack! Then, a hoard of Goombas and Koopas started to charge at the on-coming Kremlings, the two collided, creating a cartoony puff of smoke with them fighting in it. K. Rool jumped over the colliding minions and dashed towards Bowser, he kicked the Koopa King in the stomach, only to be punched in the face, nearly sending him into the colliding minions. K. Rool got up and threw his crown at Bowser, Bowser shot a fireball at the crown. The two projectiles collided, and the crown went through the fire ball, creating a burning crown! Bowser was surprised, but didn't have enough time to be as the crown was sent into his face at full force. K. Rool put the now non-burning crown back on his head and rushed to Bowser. Only to be stopped by a hammer to his face. Bowser got up, and started to smack K. Rool with a hammer. He continued to smash him with it until a Krusha kremling came up and started delivering punches to Bowser's face, Bowser smacked the Krusha in the stomach with a hammer, causing him to fall to his knees. Bowser then picked up the Krusha and threw it at K. Rool. King K. Rool managed to dodge the projectile, suddenly, a bunch of shy-guys hopped on top of King K. Rool. King K. Rool shook them off with ease, and began to run at Bowser, he clawed Bowser multiple times, finishing it off with a head-butt. Bowser growled as he grabbed King K. Rool and used the Flying Koopa Slam, breaking the the floor of the boat, sending them both under-water! They resurfaced on top of the water, and continued to punch each other, then, a wave sends both of them to the nearby Kongo Island, where they wash up on the shore. They both get up, Bowser head-butts K. Rool, and K. Rool head-butts him too. Bowser: Hey, you wanna know what rhymes with sword? DROPKICK! Bowser then drop kicked the King into a pile of boxes, and after a while, K. Rool emergerd in a pirate outfit and a blunderbuss. Kaptain K. Rool shot a spiked kannonball at Bowser, and another, and another, and another an- You get the idea. After the eighth kannonball, Bowser had enough, he threw the next incoming off course and ran towards Kaptain K. Rool, only for K. Rool to releases a blue gas that freezes Bowser. But Bowser breaks out of the ice shell with ease and punches Kaptain. K Rool to the ground. K. Rool simply laughed. Kaptain K. Rool: Ha, your as weak as a cat! A growl came from Bowser until he remembered something, then, a smug smile came upon his face. Bowser: You want a cat! Bowser took out a Super Bell. Bowser: I'll show you a cat! Then, the furocious monster Bowser got a skin of fur. Kaptain K. Rool: You. Look. Ridiculous. Bowser prounced on Kaptain K. Rool, but K. Rool shot him in the face with the Blunderbuss. Bowser was sent back, and claws came out of his hands, he jumped on K. Rool and started scracthing him. K. Rool kicked him back, and let out a purple gas of his Blunderbuss, Bowser tried to run a K. Rool, but ended up running to the water, Bowser was confused, he tried to run K. Rool again, but this time, he ran into the water. Bowser was confused, until he realized K. Rool's trick, this time, he tried to run farther into the water, but instead, he ran out of it and attempted to punch in the direction of the water, but instead, punched K. Rool straight into the jaw. Bowser went for another punch, but K. Rool releases a red gas which slows down Bowser. K. Rool then retreats. Bowser: Hey, get back here! Bowser chased after K. Rool, but lost him. Bowser decided to wander around Kongo Island. Meanwhile, back in King K. Rool's Lair... King K. Rool, now back in his classic costume, had fully healed himself with his Crystal Coconut, which he was now using to look at Bowser with it. King K. Rool: Hmm, this foe is powerful indeed, but he is no match for the Kremling Krew! Then, a Krusah came through the door. Krusah: Sir, we have defeated most of the turtle's minions, what shall we do now? King K. Rool: Go out and look for him you imbecile! Krusah: Sir, yes sir! The Krusah walked out of the room. Meanwhile back on Kongo Island... Bowser, still confused, wandered around Kongo Island. Bowser: Damn, where did all my minions go... Suddenly, he heard something, he turned around, and saw a stampede of Kremlings coming towards him.... Bowser then started to charge up a mighty flamethrower and he shot a stream of flames that burned nearly every Kremling there! Meanwhile at King K. Rool's lair.... K. Rool was dumbfounded at what he saw through the Crystal Coconut, how could he beat his best soldier with ease? He had to get rid of him. K. Rool put on his Jet Barrels, and used his Wild Move to boost him over to Bowser. Meanwhile on Kongo Island... Bowser: HAHAHA, look's like I showed them! He then saw something in the sky, he notices it, it's King K. Rool! He comes charging down at Bowser, he hits him, and Bowser loses the Super Bell power-up. He continues to use his Wild Moves to charge into him until he charges him into a hole. They land, and Bowser sees himself in a boxing ring. He then sees a giant shadow hover above him. Talking Microphone: Introducing, KING KRUSAH K. ROOL! King K. Rool was now a giant boxer, ready to pummel Bowser. Bowser got up, only to be punched back down by Krusah K. Rool. Krusah K. Rool began to jump up and down on his butt, and created shockwaves. Bowser began to shake, but got a hold of himself, he ran to K. Rool, only to be hit by a pair of gloves. Bowser got knocked to the ground, he had enough of this, he took out a glowing orb. Krusah K. Rool: What the? He threw it in the air and punched it, he now had a glowing aura around him, he smiled a smug smile, then, a green orb surrounded him, and out came Giga Bowser! Krusah K. Rool: Gah! Krusah attempted to punch Giga Bowser, only for his fist to be grabbed, and to be swung around and then sent flying back to his lair. Bowser had did it! Or had he?.... Meanwhile, back at K. Rool's lair.... A knocked out K. Rool lay on the ground, only for a bucket of water to be poured on his head. King K. Rool: Gah! Kremling: Sir, the Blast-o-Matic is ready, would you like to fire? King. K Rool: Of course I would like to fire! Kremling: Very good, but we need the Crystal Coconut to fire it. K. Rool handed over the Crystal Coconut, as the Kremling put it into the power source of the Blast-o-Matic. King K, Rool: Not only will I defeat Donkey Kong, I will also defeat this new enemy! Meanwhile, back at the Wrestling Ring. Bowser was laughing and celebrating his victory, until everyone ran out screaming. Bowser: Hey, where are ya going?! Bowser decided to go and see what the fuss was all about, until he saw the giant cannon was about to shoot the island.... Bowser: Oh no...I have to save myself! Bowser took out another Smash Ball and cracked it and transformed into Giga Bowser. As the cannon fired, he shot a stream of fire, the two very powerful projectiles But after a while, the transformation wore off and the beam destroyed the island. King K. Rool: Yes, it's over, I have won! Meanwhile, under the sea.... Bowser was lying at the bottom of the seabed, as Kamek floated above the remains of Kongo Island, he sprinkled some magic into the sea, and 100 feet tall Bowser emerged from the water! King K. Rool, who jaw dropped, could not believe what he was seeing. He shot another blast of the Blast-o-Matic at Bowser. And it did absolutely nothing! K. Rool flew out a nearby window with the Jet Barrels and Crystal Coconut in hand. As he did this, Bowser performed a massive dropkick, completely destroying the lair. Bowser: HAHAHAHA! It's over! K. Rool continued to fly around and did a Wild Move into Bowser's stomach. He thought it was just an itch, so he attempted to scratch it, nearly knocking K. Rool out of the air. He finally saw K. Rool. Bowser: WHAT?! HOW ARE YOU NOT DE- He was interrupted by a Wild Move to the eye. Bowser: Gah! He continued to fly around him until Bowser punched K. Rool, making the Crystal Coconut fall into the ocean, a huge smile came upon his face. Bowser: It's over, prepare to die! King K. Rool: No...it's not! I have one last weapon! King. K Rool took out a crystal banana. Bowser:...really?! And you call the cat transformation lame?! Hahaha As Bowser was laughing, K. Rool was increasing in size, until he was the same size as Bowser, Bowser looked over at him. Bowser: COME O- K. Rool punched Bowser in the face, he then proceeded to breathe fire at him. Bowser: Hey! That's my thing! They both grabbed each other and got into a struggle neither could get out of. Bowser used his last bit of strength to flip the giant K. Rool onto his shell, impaling him, Bowser took him off his back and the giant K. Rool fell into the ocean. Bowser grew back to normal size. Bowser: HAHAHA, what a chump! K.O Bowser grabbed Princess Peach, only to be grabbed by Mario on the tail and swung around, while K. Rool's body makes the ocean red. Results Boomstick: Ehh, excuse me, but was that the Godzilla vs. Gamera alternate ending where Gamera won? It doesn't matter, that was awesome! Wiz: This was a very ''close match, while Bowser had the strength and durability advantage, K. Rool had the speed and brains advantage. But at the end of the day, Bowser simply over-powered K. Rool and while the basic kremlings could easily over-power Goombas and Koopas, Bowser's high soldiers could beat them any day. '''Boomstick: Look's like K. Rool was impaled with the knowledge, that you don't mess with the King of the Koopas.' Wiz: The winner is Bowser. Trivia *This Death Battle has appeared as a Death Battle cameo in Maxevil's Death Battle, Andross vs Black Doom. Who would you be rooting for? Bowser King K. Rool Category:BonBooker Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles